Stalked
by Rebel Of Life
Summary: The past is coming back for Abbie. Can she survive it again? Can she save the man she loves from falling victim to it? Matt Hardy/OC - finished
1. Chapter 1

Welcom to Stalked

This is a Matt Hardy/OC story.

Obviously I do not own Matt Hardy, or anything WWE.

This is only for fun.

* * *

**Abbie...**

I sat on the couch, my knees at my chest, my arms around them, and stared at the silver cell phone I dropped on the ground.

The last few minutes played over and over in my mind.

'_I was getting ready to go out, my match was up in five minutes and I had just finished stretching. There was a certain 'vibe' in the air tonight. Something was going to happened._

_I jumped around the small dressing room I shared with my long time boyfriend, shaking my arms and legs out, loosening up... That was when my phone started calling out for me. Who knew a small silver piece of plastic could make my whole world crash around me... _

"_Hello?" I answered_

"_Hello." A voice that was familiar but not answered back at me. _

"_Who is this?"_

"_Who do you think?" _

_That voice... it was so familiar. _

"_Aaron?" _

_Aaron is my brother, and an actor in Hollywood. He likes to play tricks on me, likes to call up and pretend to be someone else. Once he had me on the phone for five minutes, thinking I was talking to someone from the taxation department before he laughed and confessed it was him... _

"_What are you doing?" The person asked me. Notice he didn't confirm himself as Aaron. _

"_Nothing." I answered slowly. Something was wrong. _

"_You sound like you just got up Sugarcakes."_

_When that one word touched my ears, I felt my heart stop... _

_The phone fell from my fingers. Hitting the ground and snapping closed. I stepped numbly back and fell down onto the couch.' _

.

...

.

**Matt...**

"Something is wrong."

I was waiting for Abbie when a feeling of wrongness shot through me. That's all it was, a feeling, but it was strong. Jeff, who was standing beside me, waiting with me in the wings of backstage turned to me.

"What?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I frown... It was my first night back on Smakdown after months off due to injuries. Well, first night working. I have been to visit a few times. What, with my girlfriend and brother working here, my appearance was a regular thing.

No one was expecting me to be going out front tonight. Not even Jeff or Abbie. No one was expecting me to be the Special Enforcer in Jeff and Punk's Championship Match tonight...

The feeling nagged at me again, a low, sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach that had me bouncing up and down.

I look around for Abbie. Her match was up before my début back a she should have been here by now. Her five minute warning had just been called.

"I'll be back." I said to Jeff, "I'm going to find Abs."

"Sure man." I saw the worried glace Jeff shot at me as I turned away from him...

I made my way through the maze of corridors, finding the dressing room door that belonged to both me, Abbie and Jeff after a minute or two.

When I stepped inside, something inside me broke.

I rushed to Abbie, taking her small form in my arms as I sat beside her on the couch. She didn't react to me, and that scared me. Her eyes stayed staring forwards, as wide as saucers. Her breathing was even and slow, and completely wrong.

What the fuck had happened?

"Abbie... Baby?" I pressed my cheek against her, trying to get as close to her as possible. "What's happened?"

Nothing, absolutely no reaction came from her. It was like she was comatose, like she wasn't even in this world anymore.

"Come on Baby, talk to me." I mumble next to her ear, my fingers ran into her hair. I brought her closer to me, surround her. Some part of my brain was convince that the more contact we had, the more I could bring her back to me...

"He found me." She said, her voice even and void of emotions... "Kevin found me..."

* * *

Thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

**Abbie...**

I had gone into shock.

I came back to reality, sitting on the hard table in the medic room. Matt sat beside me, his arms around me, talking softly to me.

"Matt..." I whispered softly, cutting of his ramblings. He stopped mid sentence and looked down at me. I saw the tension and worry lift off his shoulders when he saw I was back to this world.

"Oh Baby." Is all he mumbled as he leant down and pressed a light, tender kiss against my lips. I didn't kiss him back, but I brought my hand up and pressed it against his cheek when he pulled back. "Jones!" He called to one of the medics.

"I'm fine." I tried to tell him, but he wasn't listening to me.

I sat and let the medics look me over. He informed Matt that I seemed to be physically fine, but would like me to go get checked out at the hospital. I flat out refused that.

All I wanted to do was get back to our hotel room, and take a long, hot shower. In the morning, I would go to the police.

I needed to find out when the hell Kevin was released from jail...

"Matt, I just want to go." I tell him. "Please..."

He looked at me and smiled softly.

"Okay Abs... We'll get our stuff and go." Matt helped me off the table, wrapping his arm around me as we left the medic room and found out way back to our dressing room. He stayed silence but kept a tight hold of me. I was grateful he held me close. I needed him so much right now. I needed him to make me strong.

I pulled a pair of jeans and a hoodie on over my wrestling outfit as Matt packed up our stuff... It only took us minutes.

Matt held me again as we walked to the rental car. He made sure I was okay in the passenger's seat before climbing in behind the wheel and started off towards our hotel.

I stayed silent, staring out the windscreen at the passing cars, buildings and lights. My mind was a rush of thoughts and a blank nothing all at once.

"I won't let him hurt you Abbie." Matt's voice broke into my silence. "I promise you." I didn't respond, but when his hand reached out and touched my thigh, I reached out and held his hand tight in mine...

.

...

.

**Matt... **

"I'm going to kill the bastard." I said to my brother. He sat on the couch, watching me as I paced from one side of the small hotel room to the other. Abbie was in the shower. She has been in there for the last twenty minutes. And knowing her like I do, she's going to be in there until the water runs cold.

"What happened exactly?" Jeff asked me. He spoke calmly, trying to bring my anger down.

"Like it fucking matters. I'm going to kill him." Jeff stood, his arms catching my shoulders as I passed him again.

"You need to calm down." He told me firmly. "Do you want Abbie to see you like this?"

"No." I scrubbed my hand across my face, dragging my fingers back into my hair. "I don't." Jeff sat back down on the couch, I fell beside him.

"Has she said anything?" He asked me next.

"No. Nothing... His name, that's it..." If I am to be honest, I scared for her. I'm scared for her sanity. I'm scared that this is going to break her.

Kevin is a sick, sadistic stalker.

Five years ago, before me and Abbie were going out, before we even really knew each other, Abbie was having problems with a fan.

She hasn't told me a lot about what happened, how it all started, but from what people have told me, it all started with a simple fan signing... A guy, an average looking 22 year old guy asked for a photo and autograph. Nothing all that strange. Apparently Abs had pressed a kiss against his cheek, innocent enough. But not to this guy.

He became obsessed, sending letters at first, presents . Then he started showing up at shows, following her around the country. He jumped the barriers at one show and got into the ring. Thankfully the Ref had seen, and planted him flat on the mat the second he was in the ring.

He was banned from events after that. But it didn't protect Abbie. He started following her in everyday life. A restraining order from the police didn't stop him, nothing had seemed to stop him. This guy was slinky, slimy. He could slip past security, become invisible, unnoticed.

I watched Abbie change over the months that Kevin stalked her. At the time I didn't know what was happening. I had no idea he existed, not a lot of people but security and the big bosses knew.

It wasn't until one night before a show that I found out about him. I had found Abbie in the canteen, sitting alone off to the side, her hands clutched around a cup and her face covered by a curtain of hair. When I pulled out the chair to sit beside her, she jumped, the cup fell from her hands and smashed against the table. I had smelt the alcohol straight away.

Her head snapped up towards mine, and I gasp. Her lip was split and swollen, her left eye as black as night. I can still remember seeing her like that, still now, after all these years...

"_Jesus Abbie, what's happened to you?" _ I had asked her, reached out for her hand. She jumped away from me, stumbling in her drunkenness and tripped over her own feet. I had managed to catch her before her head hit the ground.

I had taken her to the medics straight away, and called the head bosses of the show immediately.

That was when I found out about Kevin.

Abbie never really opened up about what happened, just that he had been waiting in her hotel room when she checked in that afternoon. How he had known her room number is still a mystery.

During the following weeks of that night, I tried to be with her as much as she would allow. But Abbie was a private person, and understandably, she had a hard time trusting me...

On the 15th of April, 2005, five weeks after I first talked to her, she disappeared... I had stopped by her hotel room in the morning to pick her up, and found it empty. I knew instantly that Kevin had been here, and that he had taken her...

Abbie was held hostage for two weeks before the police found her. Bruised, broke, bloodied and at deaths door. She has never told me what happened in those two weeks, never opened up to me about it. The case never went to court, Kevin took a deal and Abbie's statement was never seen or released.

She disappeared from the WWE for two years. But Abbie is strong, and she came back better than ever. She came back a survivor, a fighter.

Me and Abs started as friends. It took her a long time to trust me. It took her a long time to accept my offer of dinner.

Ours was a slow paced relationship, but I think that made us stronger. It was nearly 18months before we spent the night together, and I knew it wasn't because she didn't want to be with me, or because she didn't trust me. I knew it was because of what Kevin did to her, because of the things she never talked about. Still doesn't talk about.

The noise of the shower being turned off before me back to here and now. Jeff still sat beside me on the couch. The TV was on; the remote was in his hands. He turned his head and looked at me. His face was serious.

"I'm here, for whatever you need." He told me.

"Thanks man." We both turned silent, watching the TV without really seeing it, as we waited for Abbie...


	3. Chapter 3

**Abbie...**

It's hard to describe fear.

The type that makes even the most basic things seem completely impossible.

I had to leave my hotel room this morning. I had to go to the police station and then settle in for the long drive to the next town for the show tomorrow night. I stood in the middle of the hotel room, looking at the door. My breathing was harsh, my hands shaking.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave this room. What if he was out there waiting for me?

I didn't sleep last night. Not for one seconds. I lied in bed beside Matt and stared up at the ceiling the whole time. It didn't matter if my eyes were opened or closed, all I saw was Kevin's face. His evil little smirk...

How had he found my? Why the fuck wasn't he in jail?

"Babe?" Matt whispered to me, but it didn't matter, I jumped at least a foot into the air and screamed. I was so shaken up by last night, I was jumping at even little movement and shadow... "I'm here Abbie." He said softly, moving cautiously towards me like I was some strung out druggie. "You're not going to be left alone, not for a second okay... I'm not going to let him hurt you. He's not going to get anywhere near you." By the end he was standing in front of me, his hands cupping me face.

I breathed deep, trying to calm myself, trying to catch my breath.

I was okay. Matt is with me. He won't let anyone hurt me...

I told myself this over and over, and slowly my breathing evened. I didn't look away from Matt's eyes; they held me, helping to calm me even more.

"Okay..." I whispered. "Let's get out of here."

Matt held me as we made our way out to the car. Jeff had checked us out, so there was no need for me to go around people. We went straight to the basement where the carpark was, and where Jeff was waiting... He gave me a quick hug before climbing into the back of the car.

Like last night, Matt helped me in to my seat, before climbing in himself.

"I called the police station this morning." Matt said softly. He was speaking so softly to me, trying not to startle me. "I've made an appointment so we don't have to wait around."

"Thank you." I reached out and placed my hand on top of his, entwining our fingers. I haven't said much to him over the last 12 hours, and I knew he was worried about me. It made me love him that little bit more.

He raised our hands and kissed the back of mine... The whole way to the police station, he kept our fingers entwined. The heat for his skin didn't stop the feeling of ice taking me over though.

I was going to have to talk about Kevin.

We sat in the car, in front of the police station, for close to ten minutes before I had enough courage to even open the door... Matt was right there beside me as we walked up the stairs of the police station, it didn't seem to matter though.

The fear was choking me.

It felt like my heart was trying to rip itself out of my chest, trying to break free and run away from me. Trying to get the fuck away from me so it didn't have to deal with that was happening.

Breathing was hard. If felt like my lungs were shrinking. Or like they were being filled with water or something thicker, like gravy...

I couldn't do this. I couldn't relive this again. Once was enough. Once was too much...

"Come on Abbie..." Matt touched my arm, and I instinctually jumped away from him, my hand coming up and jabbing him in the throat.

He gasps for air and fell straight to his knees. I fell beside him...

"Oh baby." I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so fucking sorry." My eyesight was blurred, tears fell from my eyes. I felt so bad. How could I hit him? How could I have hit Matt? My rock, my beautiful, beautiful Matt.

God, I am such a fuck up.

"Abs..." He coughed. "It's okay..." he turned in my arms, pressing his hands against the side of my face and making me look at him. "You have nothing to worry about. With reflexes like that, nobody is going to get you." He was trying to make me feel better,

I closed my eyes and leant into him, my forehead rested against his...

"You are too good to me Matt." I whisper.

"You deserve to world baby." He told me back...

He hugged me close, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his body. I can only imagine what we looked like. Two scrappy, jean and sweat-shirted people, on the ground hugging each other in front of a police station. Thank heavens there weren't any cameras clicking at us...

"Let's get this over with." Matt said to me after a minute.

"You won't leave me will you?" My voice was weak. I sounded like a five year old girl.

"Never." He pressed a kiss against my lips and fingers ran back into my hair. It was a gentle and soft kiss, and made me feel so loved. "Come on." He said, but I stood up first and helped him. There was a red mark on his neck, and I cringed with I saw it.

I opened my mouth to say sorry again, but Matt cut me off...

"Don't say anything." He hushed me, pressing a finger to my lips. "Let's get this happening, we've got a long drive ahead of us." I just nodded and let Matt lead the way inside the police station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Abbie... **

I stare out of the car window, watching the countryside and world pass me by. I didn't really see anything but a blur of green. My mind was stuck back at the police station, replaying everything they told me...

~.~

"_What so you mean he escaped last week?" I tried to control the volume of my voice, but it came out as a high pitched screech. _

_The policeman in front of me had just very calmly told me my stalked had escaped from a high security prison, and he didn't seem to understand why I was so upset. _

"_Miss, if you could lower your voice please." _

"_Are you fucking kidding? Why wasn't I told? How the hell could he be out?" I could feel my heart pounding in my chest again. I felt cold. Fear was choking me. "I need Detective Andrews in Phoenix... I need... I need to talk to him." The water works were starting and the cop's face paled. Maybe crying women was his weakness... "Can... Can you get him for me?" _

"_Phoenix, you said?"_

"_Yes..." He moved me and Matt to a small office like room and disappeared. Matt was leaning against the desk, I paced back and forth across the room. I couldn't sit or stand still. I couldn't stop. If I stopped moving, it would give my mind more opportunity to think. _

_And any sort of thinking right now could be dangerous. _

_Kevin wasn't in prison anymore. He could get to me, and the phone call last night proved it. In a week, he had managed to find my private cellphone number. How much longer would it be before he found me? _

_There was some part of me that was hoping for the best. That he was still in prison, calling me during their designated phone time. Part of me wished that was true, hoped so much that it was. But the logical part of me knew the truth._

_Kevin was free, and he was coming for me again... _

"_Abbie..." Matt said my name softly. I stopped dead and spun towards him. He didn't say any more, just held his arms out to me. I went to him, standing close and enjoying the warmth I felt when he wrapped his arms around me tightly. _

_We stayed like that, silently hugging, until the office door opened quietly and the sound of a cough made me lift my head off Matt's shoulder. The young cop stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable._

"_Um..." he coughed again, clearing his throat. "I have Detective Andrews on the phone." He walked into the room, around the desk and picked up the phone. "Here she is Sir." He said into it before passing me the phone... _

"_Chuck..." I mumbled into it right away. His name was Charlie, but I had come to know him as Chuck. He helped me out a lot with the whole Kevin thing. He was an older man, and had gone to school with my mother. _

_Oh God, I'm going to have to tell mom and dad about this... _

"_Tell me it's not true." I could hear the tears in my own voice. I knew he'd be able to too. _

"_Abigail... oh Honey..."The moment he said my full name, I knew it was true. He only ever called me that when it was something serious. When it was something bad..._

"_No, no, no, no..." I mumbled the word over and over. Matt came to me, offering me the shelter of his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I hoped like hell we'd catch him before he contacted you." _

"_Do you have any idea where he is? Cause I can't do this again Chuck, I can't..."_

"_I know... I need you to leave your phone at the station."_

"_Sure."_

"_And I need you to be safe, to not be alone Abs... We're going to catch him. Contacting you was his first mistake... We'll get him." _

"_Okay..." I sniffled._

"_Get a new phone, call me with the number, and only use it when you absolutely have to. Just a precaution."_

"_Okay..." my voice was a whisper now. _

"_We're going to get him Abs. I promise you." I didn't say anything this time, I couldn't. I just nodded into Matt's shirt. "Can you put Matt on the phone for me?" I nodded again and passed Matt the phone. _

_I'm not entirely sure what Chuck said to him, all Matt was responding with was 'uh-huh' and 'mmm' and 'okay'. _

_The arm that wasn't holding the phone was wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me close. His closeness made breathing just that little bit easier. _

_When they were finished talking, Matt passed the phone back to the cop and then asked me for my cell phone... It was a little while later when we stepped out of the police station. Jeff was lying back on the front of the car, sunglasses on and a hat covering his face. _

_The sight of him had managed to bring a smile to my face. _

"_I'm going to leave you with Jeff while I run and get a new phone for you, okays Abbie." While he was saying all this, Jeff sat up on the car bonnet... _

"_Mmmhmm." I mumbled, still not feeling like myself. I don't know when I'm going to feel like myself again. _

"_I won't be long." Matt placed a light kiss against my lips before passing me over to Jeff. I watched him walk away and disappear into what looked like a small electronics shop. _

"_I brought snacks." Jeff told me quietly. He looked uncomfortable, like he didn't quite know what to say. Like at any moment I was going to burst into tears. It was probably true._

_I could feel them behind my eyes, just waiting for the smallest thing to upset me just that little bit more. _

_I was so close to the edge, it felt like I was going to break at any moment..._

"_Thanks..." I mumbled. I hadn't eaten today; I haven't slept in over 24 hours. I was a complete mess... I went to the passenger's side door and opened it. On the seat was a plastic bag. Inside was nothing but junk food. I smiled a watery eyed smile and pulled out a packet of gummi bears... _

_I sat beside Jeff on the car and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder and quickly wiped a stray tear from my cheek before ripping the packed of gummi bears open. I shoved one in my mouth before holding the bag out to Jeff._

"_I know you've been told." Jeff said quietly, "But we won't let him get you." _

"_Thanks Jeff..." After that we didn't speak. We sat on the front of the car and shared a bag of gummi bears until Matt came back with a new phone... _

~.~

"You should try and sleep some Abbie." Matt's voice brought me out of the past. I blinked hard and my surroundings came back into focus. We were in the middle of nowhere. All that I could see was fields and cattle...

"What?" I turned and looked at Matt.

"You need to sleep baby." My eyes started to droop even as he said the words. His reached out and rested his hand against my leg. "You just rest, we're both here."

I smiled and nodded a little, closing my eyes. I needed to sleep, and here, in a car with two Hardy's seemed like a safe place.

~.~

* * *

**Matt... **

"I'll go get food." Jeff said to me as I pulled to a stop at the gas station. "You want me to drive from here?"

"That'd be good." I was tired and stressing, and worried about Abbie.

She wasn't coping.

Jeff climbed out of the car and headed for the gas station... I looked over at Abbie. She had finally fallen asleep about an hour ago. She looked uncomfortable though, her neck bent at a weird angle as her head rested against the window...

I opened the door and climbed out too. Jeff was getting the food, that meant I had to pump the gas... While I stood there feeding the car, I thought of the way Abbie had looked at the police station.

Broken...

That is the only work I can say. Abbie looked broken. Her eyes, wide and filled with tears, her voice quivered and nothing more than a whisper. That was not my strong Abbie.

If I ever meet this Kevin, I will not be held responsible for my actions.

If I ever meet him, I'm sure I might just kill him...

"Matt? Matt!" My name was yelled from inside the car. Abbie sounded frantic. I quickly stepped up to her window and opened the door.

"I'm right here baby." I take her into my arms, soothing her. "I'm here, right here..." She clung onto me, her fingers digging into my arms. Abbie is strong, and I have no doubt that she could defend herself. But I know how scared she is, and how fear can change a person.

"I'm sorry," Abbie mumbled into my neck. "I'm sorry..."

"Shhh..." I rubbed my hand up and down her back. "It's okay... I'm right here."

By the time Jeff got back with the food, I had managed to calm Abbie down. We sat in the back, her cuddled up against me. She was asleep again. I was glad about that. She needed her rest.

Jeff climbed in behind the wheel and sent me a look that asked if I was okay. I answered with a shrug... He passed me back a packet of sandwiches and a bottle of coke before starting up the car.

"How much longer do you reckon before we reach town?" Jeff said as we pulled out onto to the freeway.

"Three, maybe four hours depending on the traffic heading in." I brushed my fingers through Abbie's hair when she stirred, making a small whimpering noise.

"Shh Baby..." I hushed... I continued this for a few minutes until she eventually calmed down again... I can only imagine the nightmares she is having...

I wish I knew what he did to her during those two weeks, at least then I would know of some way to comfort her. I wish I could just make everything better for her. Abbie doesn't deserve the life she's been dealt. I wish like hell I could change it.

But I couldn't. I could only be here for her.

And I hoped like hell it was enough...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a while... Life gets in the way of updates sometimes... :)

Hope you enjoy

Cheers

B

* * *

**Abbie...**

"I'll see you in a bit okay..." Matt said to me, his hand resting against my shoulders and making me look right into his eyes. "As soon as the promo is over, I'll be back."

"I'm fine. Jimmy's here." I looked back at the security guy who had been assigned to me then back at Matt... "Nothing is going to get around him..." Jimmy was a big man, anyone would be insane to cross him... I rose onto my tip toes and pressed a light peck to Matt's cheek. "I'm okay, honestly."

And I really meant those words. I actually slept last night at the hotel, it's amazing what a bit of sleep can do for you... And today, we had a meeting with Vince, and informed him about the whole Kevin situation. That's why I had Jimmy looking over my shoulder. Vince had assigned him to look after me.

I was here at Smackdown, surrounded by people who not only knew how to wrestle, but how to fight. I was safe here. This stadium is probably the safest place in the world right now.

Matt pulled me into his arms, holding me in a close hug.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear, planting a light kiss against my neck.

"Love you too baby." I tell him back. He held me for a few more seconds before letting go, turning around and walking away. I stood there and watched him until he disappeared around a corner.

I reached out for the Diva's locker room door but stopped when my hand held the handle and looked around the hallway. I knew I was safe, I knew it was impossible for him to get me here, but there was a nagging feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

Something was going to happen.

I shook the thought from my mind, telling myself how ridicules I was being, and stepped into the locker room.

All the Divas were in here. I said a quick hello but disappeared straight into the change rooms. I was meant to compete tonight, but with my mind unfocused like it was, that was out of the question. Instead, Vince had decided that I should still make an appearance and sit in on commentary for the Divas match instead.

I was up for a Title Match against Michelle McCool on the next PPV and it made sense that I would be interested in watching her match tonight...

I dressed in a cute little outfit, tight black leather pants, and a vest like halter top, and went back out to the main locker room...

"Damn Girl, looking fine tonight." I smiled at Kelly, shaking my head a little. She walked beside me as I headed over to my usual locker.

"Thanks for taking my spot tonight Darl, I've got some shit happening, and just not focused." I tell her, trying to explain the sudden change in tonight's line up.

"No problem..." She beamed at me, but her smile faded a little when I didn't smile back. "Hey, is everything alright?" She stopped me but taking a light hold of my arm. "Is is Matt, has he done something?"

"No..." I laughed. "He's just a wonderful as always..." I tell her. "It's just... ..." My words stopped when I noticed my locker... My heart jumped into my throat, my blood seemed to turn cold...

No, it couldn't be.

"Oh yeah, they were delivered just before you arrived. Lucky you. Huh..."

I couldn't breathe; it felt like my lungs were filled with cold ice.

I stared at the vase of black and red roses and felt everything inside me break... Kelly didn't seem to notice my distress; she reached down and plucked the card from the vase.

"0987 654 321 Sugarcakes..." Kelly read out, "Getting phone numbers sent to you now Girl..."

That phone number wasn't someone else's, it was mine. And not my old number. How the Fuck did he get my new number?

"No... no, no, no, no, no, no..." I mumbled the word over and over as I backed away from those evil fucking flowers. Black Roses. He just had to send me my favourite didn't he? I'll never be able to look at them again...

"Abbie?" I looked away from the roses when Kelly said my name. She was frowning, looking worried. "What. What is it?"

"Not safe. Not anywhere..." I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away but it didn't matter, there were too many to stop...

Kevin had found me, knew exactly where I would be and sent roses. They were just a message. A _'Look, I can get to you anywhere' _message that had me shaking in my 4 inch heels...

I had to find somewhere safe, somewhere where no one could get to me. Where there was only one way in and one way out... My eyes were wide and frantic as I looked around the room. Kelly was talking to me, some of the other girls were as well, but I didn't hear their words.

I had to escape...

I know I must have looked like some sort of strung out junkie. I knew I was scaring them, but it didn't matter to me. Kevin knew I was going to be here tonight, he had black roses delivered, and in just over 24 hours had found my new phone number. Only three people had that number. Matt, Chuck and Mom...

I spun around and saw the change room door. I dashed towards it, slamming it shut and locking it... There were no windows and I had locked the only door in... Here was safety...

"Abbie!" There was a bang against the door and I screamed.

"Go away!" I screeched. "Just leave!"

On hands and knees, I crawled under the basin, twisting my body in ways that shouldn't be so I would fit. Here I was safe. Here no one could hurt me... No one but myself...


	6. Chapter 6

**Matt... **

I sat on the plane beside Abbie.

We were on our way home to North Carolina... After her mental break, there was no option but to take her away from the WWE and everything else.

I could protect her better at home anyway. No secret bunches of flowers would be showing up, that was for sure...

It had taken me two hours to talk her out of that change rooms. Two hours of me pleading and begging, of me telling her everything was going to be okay, that I was me, that Kevin wasn't here. Some people had wanted to break the door down, but I knew that was a mistake. That would have only scared her more...

Break her more...

Once I had finally coxed her to open the door, I scooped her into my arms and held her while she cried. Her tears were huge, her whole body shook as she gasped for air... It took me awhile to calm her down.

I took her to the hospital, and there she had to be sedated... It was one of the hardest things I have to ever watch. She screamed for me, begging no, no, no, over and over... I didn't leave her though, not for one moment. I wasn't going to leave her alone until this was all over, and not even after then...

The doctor at the hospital had given Abbie a prescription for anxiety tablet. So far she has refused to take them.

Vince had agreed to give us both time off until this was all sorted. Jeff wanted to as well, but I told him no. He was getting a huge push right now, and to leave now could cost him his career. Abbie had agreed with me on this and told him to stay.

He didn't listen to me, but he listened to her...

Today, more of Abbie was coming back. The flowers in the locker room had really scared her, but today she seemed okay. Today was definitely a better day.

"You are too good for me." Abs said out of nowhere. I looked down at her. We had the armrest up between us and she was snuggled up against my side. "You know that."

"I think you're confused there, I don't deserve you."

"Bullshit..." I laughed at her straight out reply. "I'll have to call mom and dad when we get home. They wanted me to go back to Phoenix, but I feel safer with you."

Abbie has been living with me for about 10 months now. Moving in together had been a big move. Sure, at the time we had been together for three years, and on the road, we basically always shared a hotel room, but living together was different.

We shared an underwear draw now.

"Do you want them to come and stay?" I asked her...

"Oh, God no... Can you imagine mom and dad being here? We'd have to sleep in separate bedrooms." She laughed and I joined in. It was so true.

"Maybe we'll just call them then." I said though more laughter... I ran my hand down her face, pressing my thumb across her lips. Her smile faded a little, but she eyes stayed connected with mine and I felt the connection we share zap between us.

My heart skipped a beat or two, and I knew that Abbie was the only person I wanted to spend the rest of my days and nights with. She was really all that mattered to me now...

I leant down and pressed a light kiss against her lips. It lingered for a few seconds, but didn't go any further than a simple, loving, light brush of lips.

"I will do everything I can to keep you safe." I tell her fiercely. She didn't say anything. She smiled at me, her eyes warm with love. Her hand came up and cupped my face, her hands were soft, her touch tender...

Abbie shifted in the seat a little, stretching up so she could kiss me this time. I love the way she always touches my face when she kisses me, how her thumb always rubs circles against my neck. It is that little bit of extra contact that makes what I feel with Abbie seem so much more than anything else...

"When we get home..." She whispered. "I'm going to show you exactly how much I love you..."

"How?"

"Well..." She moved closer to me, her lips brushing my neck. "I was thinking a nice hot bath, a few candles and some wine..." Her voice has turned husky. It was so fucking sexy. "I was thinking I'd get dressed up in something black and lacy and let you undress me..."

"Mmm..." I practically growled when her fingers ran down my chest.

"And then I was thinking of letting you do whatever you want to me..."

I twisted my fingers in her hair and dragged her lips back to mine. I kissed her like it was the end of the world... And prayed that we'd be home soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Abbie... **

I'm home...

And I feel so much better because of it. Being here, in this house, with Matt and Lucas is exactly what I needed. I needed to feel safe, and to me, nothing felt safer then the home me and Matt have here...

I wriggle out from underneath Matt's arm and climb out of bed, pulling on my dressing gown as I do... I wanted to make him breakfast, and walking around the house butt naked can be a bad idea. You never knew which one of our friends was just going to randomly show up.

"Baby?" I had just opened the door when the sleep-ridded word came from Matt. I turned back towards the bed and smiled. He was leaning up a little, one arm stretched out looking for me. His eyes were half closed; his lips were still a little swollen from all our kisses last night...

"I'm right here..." I say, walking back to the bed... I sit down on his side of the bed, rubbing my hand up and down his back...

"What are you doing up?"

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, so go back to sleep and pretend you don't know."

"You shouldn't be going anywhere alone." His voice was a little clearer now...

"I'll be fine Matt..." I leant down and kissed his lips lightly... "You just wait here for me. I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"I'm going to come looking if you're not back by then."

"I wouldn't expect anything less..." I brushed the hair back from his face and kissed him again... "15 minutes."

I left him there and wondered downstairs. It was getting on in the day, close to 11am. It has been a while since we've slept in this late. Life gets hectic...

In the kitchen, I flicked on the coffee machine and started getting everything I needed... I wasn't making anything to complicated. Bacon, scrambled eggs, a slice of fried tomato and toast... Simple but delicious.

While things were cooking, I checked the phones. There were no messengers on either the house or mobiles. That was a big relief. He hasn't found me here yet. Hopefully he won't...

I think this is exactly what I need. To just get away, relax, have time off and be at home with Matt. I am so glad he's here with me, that he cares enough to put up with all the baggage that comes connected with me... I'm messed up. I still wake up screaming in the middle of the night.

The nightmares never seem to fade. They happened less often these days, but they don't fade... They are always so vivid, so exact, every second, every fucking minute is there in living colour.

I've never told anyone but my therapist and the police the exact details of what Kevin did to me, and telling them was hard enough. Every single day I remember it though.

I remember the evil look in his eyes, the words he said to me, his cold hands touching me, bruising me, cutting and hitting me... He liked hurting me, liked it when I screamed and fort back. But he was a sick and twisted man, he also like me helpless...

He had me for two weeks, locked in a room with nothing more than a mattress on the ground. And during those two longest weeks of my life, he kept me either so sedated I wasn't even able to move my arm, or so hyped up on drugs, I was bouncing off the walls...

He raped me.

I don't know how many times.

He cut me with knives, blunt razors. He liked to cut me slowly, to cause the most pain. I have scares all over my thighs. That's where he liked to cut me. On my thighs.

Matt has never asked me about them. He's never asked me about what happened. But he's been here for me. Listening to me when I blabbed and cried, and screamed and clawed at my own skin. Was so patient with me when I couldn't stand him touching me.

I've pushed him away so many times, but he never once took offence. He understood that it wasn't him. That it was me, and the horrors of my mind...

I am so lucky to have Matt in my life. I'm sure I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

I would have killed myself a long time ago...

The sound of the coffee machine beeping pulled me from the past. And just in time too. Thinking about the past brings on depression. And that is definitely not something I can deal with right now...

I serve up breakfast, pour two coffees and place it all on a tray. My fifteen minutes weren't up, so Matt hadn't come looking for me, and hadn't seen my visit into the past. He always knows when I'm there, fighting my demons...

I push everything to the back of my mind and head back upstairs to Matt. He was just climbing out of bed when I entered the bedroom...

"Sit back down Mister..." I say, smiling as I walk towards him.

"You only just made it."

"I had it covered..." He sat back against the bedhead, I placed the tray on his lap, then climbed up beside him. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed.

"You okay baby?" Matt asked me, his left hand gripped mine and entwined our fingers...

"I am when I'm with you..." Was the only honest answer I could reply with...


	8. Chapter 8

**Matt...**

This morning, I realized something...

We have absolutely no food left in the house.

I called Shannon and asked him to come over, watch Abbie for me. He arrived soon after the call... We have the best friends in the world...

When I left, the two of them were on the couch, watching a movie. It had taken awhile, but they eventually agreed on 'Max Payne'.

I wanted to get into town, get what we need and get home as soon as possible. I don't like being away from her. I know Abbie is safe with Shannon, but it doesn't feel right with me not being there...

I went into the grocery store, randomly filled the trolley with food and headed straight for the checkout. I brought us enough food to last us for a while...

I stopped in at the liquor shop and brought a carton of beer, and decided we could do with some new movies. I picked up some takeaway for lunch before heading home again...

I think in total, I was gone for two hours...

And that was about 119 minutes too long.

When I pulled to a stop in front of my house, the front door opened and Abbie ran towards the car. For a second I was scared, for a second, I thought something bad had happened.

That wasn't until I saw her face, and her smile that I knew everything was all good...

"Matty!" As soon as I stepped out of the car, I was wrapped in Abbie's arms. "Thank God you're home... I'm starving." She was so much more herself now, so much freer in her actions...

"Nice to know you only want me for my food." I laughed, wrapping my own arms around Abs and picking her up off the ground.

"I may want you for other things..." Her lips were against my neck, leaving a bitting trail of kisses up to my ear. "The things I would do to you if Shannon wasn't here."

"SHANNON!" I yell, and feel Abbie's silent laughter.

"Yo?" He appeared in the doorway.

"Get out of here." I tell him.

"What?"

"You're bad..." Abs says to me, stepping out of my arms and hitting my across the chest. "He's joking Shaz." She tells him, smiling. "Come help with the food."

"Finally, I'm starving..."

I smile, shaking my head at the two of them. My girlfriend and my best friend are idiots...

.

...

.

"My turn to spoil you." I say to Abbie, leaning over her sheet covered body and pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"And how are you going to do that?" Her arms wrapped loosely around my shoulders and she smiles warmly up at me.

"Pancakes and coffee..." I whisper, kissing her again. "In bed..."

"You know what would really be nice?" her lips mumbled against my neck.

"Mmm..."

"Huge chunks of chocolate in those pancakes."

I have to laugh at that, and at the baby voice and huge blue eyes that stared up into mine. I can never refuse her.

I move, balancing over Abs completely now, and lean down. I lay my lips on hers and kiss her softly, slowly, taking my time to explore every single inch of her mouth. I try to show her how much I love her, how much I adore her. She is my life, and I simply wouldn't survive without her...

I break away, my breathing lightly increased by the heat generated between us... Abbie reached out, her fingers brushing into my hair.

"I love you." She says softly, smiling up at me. Her cheeks are flushed pink, her hair a mess, her eyes half closed. She is the complete vision on beauty.

No one could ever compete with her.

Not in my eyes...

"Forever Abbie." Is my reply to her. "Forever..."

"Good answer..." Her thumb brushed across my lips, "Now... What was all that talk of pancakes and coffee?" She says it so sweetly, I find myself smiling down at her yet again.

"Give me twenty minutes." I say, pecking her lips quickly and rolling off the bed. I pull on a pair of boxes; laughing as Abbie wolf-whistles at me.

Everything was normal as I walked downstairs, but the second I turned into the kitchen I felt coldness in the air around me.

Pain crashed through the back of my skull and I fell straight towards the ground, as helpless as a newborn...


	9. Chapter 9

**Abbie... **

I walked downstairs...

"Matt?" I called to him. "Having trouble with the coffee machine again?" I tease. It was a running joke with us. For some reasons, the coffee machine would never work for him... "Matt?" I yelled again when no response came...

It wasn't like Matt to not answer me.

I grabbed hold of the banister as I spun into the kitchen. And screamed at what I found.

"Matt!" I ran towards him, my heart beating in my throat. Oh My God...

He was bound and gagged to one of the kitchen chair. A trail of blood spilled from a cut at his temple, and a bruise was starting to appear around his right eye.

Holy, ShitFuck No...

This is not happening; this is not fucking happening...

Matt yelled against the tape across his mouth, struggling with whatever held his arms. I should have known this was a trap for me. I should have been smarter...

I saw him too late. The fist collided with my jaw and sent me flying into the kitchen counter. My ribs hit against it hard, my breath left my lungs and pain fanned out throughout my body.

I slid to the floor coughing and gasping for air...

"Abbie, Abbie, Abbie..." Kevin's voice was mocking, excited. I could hear him walking towards me. His footsteps sounded loudly against the hardwood floors. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you here?" Through my tear-blurred eyes, I watched as he knelt down in front of me.

His hand came down and touched me, brushing across cheek and jaw.

I snapped my head away from him, moved despite the pain I felt and tried to crawl away from him... I knew it was hopeless, I knew it was, but I had to fight. I had to get to Matt...

"Oh Sugarcakes, you are pathetic, you know that." He was walking over me as I crawled, intimidating me. My jaw hurt, my ribs were killing me, sending shooting pain through my chest. Tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't control them, couldn't stop them, no matter how hard I tried...

"Matt. Matt, Matt..." I mumbled his name over and over again. I could hear him struggling against whatever was keeping him held to the chair, yelling against the gag. "Matt..."

"Enough of this!" Kevin roared. He buried his fingers in my hair, took a tight hold and pulled me to my knees. I screamed out. It hurt; it hurt so much the rest of my pain seemed to vanish... He shook his hand, ripping my hair out.

"Stop! Please Stop!"

"I love it when you beg." He sneers, bending at the waist so his face was dead in front of mine. "Do you remember the last time you begged for me?" Kevin said the words loud enough for Matt to hear. "Do you remember Sugarcakes?" I could feel his wet tongue lick up the side of my face as he kept me dangling in the air. I feel so completely hopeless...

"Mmm Ump Dmaps Fmmk..."The completely inaudible words were coming from Matt, along with the sound of a chair being forced to move. He was trying to get to me, trying to fight for me. And he is going to get up dead... I cannot let that happen, I won't let the love of my life get killed because of me...

I have to fight. I have to fight for Matt...

I clench my right hand, and with all the strength I could draw, swung it at the Kevin's temple.

"Bitch!" I made contact but he saw what I was up to at the last second and moved back. My hit skimmed over the top of his head. It hurt, it had to have hurt because my hand hurt, but it didn't do any real damage...

Kevin's open hand hit my cheek hard at the same time he dropped me. The power behind his blow threw me into the dishwasher, my shoulder making an indentation against the metal front...

"Ah... Nmma..." I moan falling to the ground. Holy Crap... That hurt...

"Abbie..." He was standing over me again, smirking at me. "Do you really want to try and fight me?" he leant down, placing his knee into my ribs. It hurt, worst than anything else.

"Fff...Fuck yyou." I spat at him, stuttering the words over the pain.

"That can easily be arranged Sugarcakes." He laughed, a hollow, sadistic sound I remember, and grabbed me, his fingers digging into my upper arms. Kevin dragged me to my feet. I tried to hit out at him, but he held my arms tight, practically making them immobile. "I know you missed me Sugar, I know you stay awake at night thinking of me..." His lips were right against my ear, his breathing on my neck. I felt sick, dirty, like I was covered in flesh eating sickness...

"No..." I tried to pull away, kick off the ground. Kick Him... My foot slammed into his knee, causing him to buckle. I swung my elbow and somehow managed to break free.

I ran straight for Matt. He was my only thought. Getting him free, getting him safe and away from Kevin... I didn't pull the tape from his mouth; I went straight for his hands. They were tied at the back of the chair, tied with thin blue rope. His skin was red raw, bloodied. He was mumbling something; I suspect he's telling me to run. But I couldn't, I wouldn't leave him here.

"Oh, oh, oh..." Kevin laughs, "I always have loved that fighting spirit of yours." He was on his feet again, coming at me, stalking me like a prey. Matt struggled against the ropes, trying to push my hands away...

"I'll be back." I needed a knife to get the ropes free. They were too tight for me to undo by hand... Matt started shaking his head, his eyes wide. He was mumbling again, telling me to go. I take off, running into the lounge room.

"You cannot escape me!" Kevin yelled after me, his footsteps sounded against the floor, following me... I turn the corner, and I'm back in the kitchen again. My eyes set of the knife block beside the stove.

I reach for a knife, my fingers wrapping around the cold steel handle. The slight 'Shing' that sounded when I removed it from the block sent a bolt through my body. I have a weapon.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the love guys...

enjoy...

\m/

* * *

...

"Oh Abbie... Oh Abigail..." I spun towards Kevin as he appeared in the doorway.

"Stay away." I held the knife up at him as I back towards Matt. "Just get the fuck out..." He raised his hands in the air and stayed still in his place. I backed up, moving towards Matt. With shaky hands, I reached down for Matt's tied ones. I didn't want to, but I had to look down if I was to cut the ropes.

I look down for only a second, but that was too long.

Kevin was gone. He moved so silently I didn't even hear his footsteps.

"Don't worry Matt. I'm nearly all the way through." The rope was tough, tougher then I thought it could possibly be. Why was it taking me so fucking long to cut though the fucking rope?

"Got Ya!" I screamed as Kevin whispers right beside my ear. Where the fuck did he come from?

I turn fast, swinging the knife at him, but Kevin was faster. He caught my wrist and squeezed tight. The pain was paralysing. My only weapon clattered to the ground...

"You're stating to annoy me now Abigail." Kevin twisted my arm, my body around so that I was in front of him, my back pressed against his chest with my arms crossed across my body. He pushed my forward and I went, I couldn't fight from this position. He has me...

"How about we give your boy a little show?" We were back in the kitchen, standing directly in front of Matt... Oh God, oh God... What is he going to do to me? "I'm sure he'll love it..."Kevin pushed my forward, forcing me to bend at the waist until I was basically lying across the counter top. His arm presses across my neck, keeping me still while his free hand wondered down my body...

"It was so considerate of you to keep things simple with a robe..." His fingers pushed up the end of my robe and dug into the back of my thighs. I tried to buck him off me, kick him away. It works a little, but Kevin just drives his arm harder into my neck... "I hate buttons, do you remember how much I hate buttons."

I did, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. I wasn't going to talk to him at all.

Suddenly he was off me. And for a moment I thought I was free, that this was just a nightmare, and I was free of Kevin. Of course I wasn't. This was real, and the only reason Kevin was off me was because he was turning me around, ripping my robe open at the same time...

"Mmm..." He pressed his body against mine. A whimper left my lips. I don't like the feel of him against him. I can still remember last time. "You're just as soft as I remember..." he rubs his cheek across my breasts. I try to move away from him but I can't. He is standing to close. He is too strong, too powerful for me for me to escape.

"You are mine Abbie..." Kevin growled against my skin, into my neck. "I told you to not let another man touch you... I'm going to have to punish you now, worst then what I was planning." His teeth bit into my shoulder and I scream out. "You Are MINE!" His hand was on the back of my neck. He moved fast, turning me and slamming my head down onto the granite countertop. It happened before I could stop it...

Pain explodes in my nose and right cheek. I cry out, scream with all I can. Holy, Mother Fuck of God... This can't happen again. He'll kill me. He is going to kill me...

I opened my eyes and connect with Matt's. He is staring at me, moving viscously in the chair, trying to get free still.

"Matt... Matt..." I whisper his name, mumbling his name over the pain in my face.

"Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt!" Kevin yells, slamming my head into the counter again. "You are Mine. Not Matt's Matt's." I could feel wetness on my face, pain in my eye and forehead.

He is going to kill me...

"Arghhhh!"

I opened my eyes, and through the sticky wetness, saw Matt coming towards me.

Kevin was off me, turned towards Matt. I slump against the counter.

"NO!" I yelled too late. Matt didn't hear me, and he couldn't see what I could. The silver gun Kevin was reaching for tucked into the back of his jeans. I look back at Matt. His eyes were wide in anger. "MATT!"

His eyes flicker to mine, but it was much too late.

A loud bang called out into the air.

Matt fell straight to the ground...

"MATT!" I ran straight for Matt. Well tried to. I more like stumbled towards Matt... I have to get to Matt, that is all that matters right now. I have to get to him.

"No you don't." An arm wrapped around my waist, dragging me back... "You little Lover is dead."

"NO!"

Anger took over me, the fear was gone, pushed aside. He is going to pay for everything. For what he's done to me, for what he's done to Matt... He has to pay...

"You Bastard!" I yell, swinging my elbow back. I hit him hard, right in the centre of his chest. It was enough for his hold on me to loosen. "I'm going to Kill You." I swing my arm again; my elbow connects with his jaw this time and sends him stumbling backwards.

I turn on him straight away, not letting my attack stop for a second. I don't even think about what I'm doing, I just attack, letting my training take over. Right hook, right hoot, left uppercut, knee...

Kevin stumbles back, away from me. A sick smirk on his face.

"I've always wanted to fight you properly."

"Now is your chance asshole."

"Feisty, I like it..." And with those words, Kevin came at me, fists flying...

I manage to dodge his first two strikes, but the third hit my already injured right cheek. I move away from him, my hands coming up and covering my face.

"Come on Sugarcakes. Just give up already." Kevin mocks me; looking so fucking smug it just made me angrier. "I'll tell you what. You come here to me, and I promise to look after you real good." He smirks, a disgusting thing to be seen on his face.

"Fuck you." I sneer.

"Oh Abbie, don't worry. We'll be getting to that in a few minutes."

In a rage, I charge at him.

Kevin pushes me to the side, his hand then quickly wraps around my neck. It doesn't matter to me, it doesn't stop me. I slam my fist into his neck. The sick, coughing sound coming from Kevin makes me smile.

"Think you can fuck with me do you?" I yell at him, hitting him again and sending him stumbling back. "You're nothing but a pathetic loser." Using the countertops as leverage, I plant a hand on each side and kick off the ground. My feet land in the centre of Kevin's chest and sends him flying back, hitting the wall hard. "You're nothing." I spit.

"You're nothing without me!" Kevin roared, his eyes glazed over. He's on his feet in nanoseconds and coming at me again.

I stand and fight, meeting him head on. It's me, or him. And I am not ready to die. I still have to save Matt. He is not dead. He will not die on me...

I manage to sidestep Kevin's first hit, his second hits me and then fingers wrap around my throat.

"Gotchya."

"Never..." With force, strength and everything inside me, I bring my hand up and slam my palm into Kevin's nose.

His hand falls away from me neck, and a moment later, his lifeless body hits the ground with a sickening 'thump'.

I stare at him, my entire body shaking, my lungs feel like they have been filled with cold air. I could hardly breathe.

"Abbie..." My name was whispered from behind me. I spin fast, and to my relief, find Matt pushing himself up so he is sitting against the kitchen cupboards.

"Matty..." Tears make my vision even blurrier as I rush towards him, tripping over my own feet. "Baby... Oh Shit..." I fall down over him, my legs straddling his and I wrap him in a hug. "I thought he had... I thought you were..." I couldn't say the words. And it didn't matter now. Matt is okay. He's okay...

"Shh Baby, it's going to be okay..." His hands were on both sides of my face, pulling me away.

"Where did he get you? He shot you, I saw it." I spoke too fast, my body running off adrenaline. I don't even know if Matt could understand me... My hands search his body, looking for injuries, blood. It wasn't until I look back at his face that I notice the insane amount of blood running down his neck. "Oh shit..."

"It's nothing."

"Half your fucking ear is gone..." I cup his face in my hand, turning him to the side so I could see. "He nearly killed you." I whisper and wrap him back in my arms. "I nearly lost you."

"Take a lot more than that to get rid of me Abbie..." Matt's arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me against his body. I hurt all over, but it didn't matter. We are both okay... We both survived...


	11. Chapter 11

**Short but Sweet**

Longer chapter will appear tomorrow... I hope.

\m/

B

* * *

**Abbie...**

I turn the TV off and close my eyes. It didn't take long for the media to get all over what happened. They even, somehow, have the photos the police took of me. If my name wasn't printed across the bottom of the photos, no one would even recognise me...

The whole right side of my face is bruised and swollen. My right eye is swollen shut. The doctor told me I was lucky to still have it. He also informed me I have three broken ribs, a fractured wrist and the little finger on my right hand is dislocated. There was handprint bruises around my neck to finish off the look.

I can't look at myself in the mirror. I don't know how Matt, or anyone, can look at me...

Jeff had found me and Matt in the kitchen barely five minutes after the whole fight had finished. We were still on the kitchen floor, Matt holding me tight as I cried... When I had asked what brought him over, he just shrugged and said a bad feeling...

A brother's bond. I will never question it again...

Matt hasn't left my side since he was officially released from the hospital. They tried to reconstruct his ear. There is still a huge chunk of flesh missing, but his hearing is fine, and an ear is just an ear. Or at least that is what he keeps telling me.

The hospital officials won't release me until the swelling of my face goes down. And they have me on pretty strong painkillers. If they keep me in hospital, they can keep me on the strong stuff...

Only a few hours ago, the police were in the hospital room with me, taking down my statement for the third time.

Kevin is dead.

I killed him with a fatal hit to the face.

It was self defence. That is what the police have written it up as. There will be no charges laid against me.

I thought I would feel relieved when they told me Kevin was gone, but I don't. I feel frightened. I killed a man, with my bare hands... I killed another human, another person... I'm finding it hard to even hold Matt's hand.

What if I end up hurting him too...

Mom and Dad will be getting in from Phoenix soon. Jeff volunteered to pick them up from the airport. It will be good to have them here.

I need my mom.

Right now, I need her like nothing else in this world...


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Abbie. I promise you, everything will be okay." Matt said, taking my hands in his.

It is my first night back on Smackdown. Three months after Kevin's attack.

The original plan was for me to come back as soon as possible, but when me and Matt got into the ring to train, I froze up. I was scared to wrestle. I felt I couldn't trust myself. What if I kill him too?

It took me weeks of training before I was confident in the ring again, before I wasn't scared of killing someone, or just simply freezing up because someone's hands were on the back of my neck or head. It was hard work, but I was determine to get back in the ring. I was determine to be myself again and not let Kevin win.

I will be me, and he will not control me anymore...

"I'm ready." I tell Matt. He smiles down at be, leaning over quickly and plants a kissing against my lips before leading the way out of our dressing room. Dressed in my new wrestling outfit, metallic purple tights and a black with purple trim corset like top, I walk beside Matt, confident and sure of myself.

As I get closer to the stage, I see my opponent for the night, Maria. She is one of my best friends, and I'm glad it is her I'll be wrestling with tonight. She came and visited while I was recovering. She even helped me train a couple of time.

Maria's music hits, and with a small wave to me, she disappears out front.

I feel nervous now; my stomach feels like it's being tied in knots...

Matt's hands press against my shoulders and turn me around so I'm facing him. He smiles warmly down at me, and I can feel the stress and tension leave my body.

Matt... My own personal stress reliever.

"You are going to be fantastic." He tells me.

"I know." I smile back, trying to sound confident.

"I want to take you out later, just you and me."

"Okay... sounds nice."

"Now go out there and kick ass." My music started up just as he said those words. I rise up onto my tiptoes and kiss him sweetly before turning and running off. Matt manages a quick slap to my ass as I leave. It makes me laugh, and when I round the corner to the arena, I'm smiling and feeling really calm...

I wave and smile, slapping the fan's hands as I make my way to the ring. I slid into the ring and shake hands with Maria just as the bell rings and the match begins.

.

..

...

..

.

I run my hands over my dress, flattening out the wrinkles as I look at myself in the mirror. Matt is taking me out for a very late dinner, and I want to look good for him.

With my little black dress looking good, and my five inch strappy heels on and making me nearly the same height as Matt, I step out of the bedroom and into the rest of our rented hotel room. I found Matt standing with his back towards me, staring out the big window and into the night.

"Matt?" I called to him softly, not wanting to startle him.

He turned towards me slowly, and I took the opportunity to take him in... Matt was dressed to impress in black jeans and a black pinstripe button down dress shirt with a white eagle on the shoulder. He looked good. Way better than good. He looked good enough to eat.

"Wow..." He said, his jaw handing open. His reaction felt good. After three years together, I could still get a 'wow' out of him. It felt really good...

"Not too bad yourself Matt." He strode towards me, arms out and grabbed a hold on my hands as he stood before me.

"Almost makes me wanna forget about going out and skipping straight to the bedroom." He smirks a cheeky grin at me. My heart melts a little, and I nearly agree.

"You're bad."

"And you are beautiful." His kisses me slowly, thoroughly, and I knew that if he mentioned the bedroom again, I would agree without a second thought...

"We better got going." Matt whispers as he pulls away... Like the gentleman I know he is deep down inside, Matt helps me into my shrug, before he pulls on a black jacket himself. We hook arms, and I let Matt led the way outside and down to a waiting town car.

.

..

...

..

.

Matt had ended up taking me to this fancy restaurant. And he had planned out everything. The maître d' called him by name, and when we were lead to our table, it was at the back of the restaurant, very private. Our table was alit with candles and scattered in red, white and pink rose petals

I love red, pink and white roses.

"Oh Matt..."I gush as I look over the table. He didn't say anything, just pulled my chair out for me...

Dinner came without us having to order. I again suspect that this was because of Matt. We had this cheese, dip and bread plater for starters, and unbelievable lasagne for mains, satisfying the Italian in me. And for dessert... It definitely satisfied the chocoholic in me. It was a box made of milk chocolate filled with a think chocolate mousse. It was the most delectable thing I have ever tasted...

"Abbie..." Matt said my name softly as our table was cleared off the dessert plates. I look across at him, smiling the biggest smile I could. "You're amazing... I don't know if I tell you that enough."

"You're pretty amazing too Matty." I tell him back.

"There is something I have wanted to ask you for a while now, and I've been trying to find the right moment, and I don't know if this is it, but I cannot not ask you any longer." As he spoke, Matt moves, standing from his seat before sinking down in front of me.

"Matt?"

"Baby... Abigail... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you..." I sat, looking down at him, completely speechless. Matt kept his eyes on me, but reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. He took my left hand and held it in his, pressing a small, gorgeously simple ring to the tip of my wedding finger. "And I was kind of hoping that you might want to marry me too..."

It might not have been the most elegant proposal in the world. But it was all Matt, and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Yes... yes..." I nod as well as answer, not entirely sure that my voice was loud enough to be heard. But Matt must have, because he smiles up at me and slips the ring onto my finger... it fits perfectly on my finger.

It looks perfect...

"Oh Matt." I practically throw myself into his arms, "I love you..."

"I love you too Abbie... forever..."


	13. Chapter 13

**and this is the end**

**hope you liked it**

**\m/**

**

* * *

**

I walk towards Matt on the arm of my father.

Today is our wedding day. And it is happening only a month after he proposed to me. Neither one of us wanted to wait. We wanted to be married as soon as possible. We wanted to be known by the world as Mr and Mrs Matthew Hardy.

My wedding dress was a simple white strapless dress, a lacy bodice and flowing skirt. It was simple and beautiful. I had no bridesmaids or maid of honour, and Matt had no best man. It was just me and him standing before the Minister... We were both bare footed, standing in the green grass of his father's backyard. The only guests were people we considered our closes family. It total, 20 people watched as me and Matt took our vows.

It is small and intimate, and exactly what we both wanted. Later on, we will have a big party and invite all the WWE crew and friends and family we don't see a lot. But on this day, we only wanted the people who meant the world to us.

With a kiss on the cheek from my father, I left him and took my place at Matt's side. He reaches out and takes my hands in his.

"You are beautiful." He whispers to me, and I cannot help but smile. We turn to face the Minister, and let her get on with the ceremony.

_**Minister:  
**__"Welcome to the marriage of Matthew Hardy and Abigail Shantan. _

_You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union. _

_Matt, would you like to begin." _

_**Matt:  
**__"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before our family to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."_

_**Abbie:  
**__"I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."_

_**Minister to Abbie:  
**__"Abbie will you take Matt as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?"_

_**Abbie:  
**__"I will."_

_**Minister to Matt:  
**__"Matt, will you take Abbie as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?"_

_**Matt:  
**__"I will."_

_**Minister:  
**__"In the years which shall bring Matt and Abbie into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home."_

"_Inasmuch as Matt and Abbie have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife."_

"_You may kiss."_

And boy oh boy did Matt kiss me... Our first kiss as husband and wife is definitely something I will remember.

We turn together, towards our families. They were all smiling at us, looking happy for us. Life right now, is pretty fucking perfect...

.

..

...

..

.

Two years later, and life was just as wonderful. And if the little white stick in my hand was telling the truth, it was also about to get a whole lot more interesting...

I made an appointment with my doctor, and a week later, a phone call told me the results.

Matt was out on the tour, but he's coming home tonight. I cannot wait to see him. This tour has been way to long. 12 whole fucking days. Thanks the heavens for video phonecalls.

I straighten out my dress as I hear the car pull up to the house. Jeff is dropping Matt off...

I run to the front of the house, swinging the door open and don't stop. I run right at Matt, and leap into his arms. He catches my, of course he catches me.

"I've missed you." I mumble into his neck.

"I haven't been gone for that long." Matt chuckled, running his fingers through my hair.

"Felt like forever to me."

"To me too Baby..." He kissed me then, a deep loving kiss that had me tingling all the way down to my toes.

"See youse tomorrow for lunch." Jeff called to us. Matt and I didn't part; I just raised my hand and waved him off. I could hear his low chuckle before his truck drove off...

Matt picked me up in his arms and walked us into our home. We have photos everywhere, photos of us, of our family. Soon, there is going to be another member of our family. I hope Matt will be as happy as I am...

"I love coming home." Matt growled, sitting me down on the kitchen counter and moving to stand between my legs. "You are always so welcoming." He was kissing my neck when he spoke, shivers run up and down my spine. His hands were pulling at my shirt. I place my on his, stopping him from going further.

"I have something to tell you." I say softly as I entwine my fingers with his.

"Mmm... What is it?" he mumbles against my skin.

"Well..." I move our hands down, pressing his hand against my stomach as I rub my thumb across his knuckles.

Matt pulls back, a small smile on his lips. His eyes are wide, alight with happiness, yet weariness. He looks down at our hands, at my stomach than back up into my face...

"Are you... What are you saying?"

"Um..." A full, bright smile broke out of my face. "I'm pregnant." I watch Matt, waiting for a reaction, wanting to know exactly what he is thinking.

A twitch starts in his cheek, and slowly his smile grows until I can see all his teeth.

"Pregnant?" Matt whispers softly. "Like with a baby?"

"No..." I laugh. "With a penguin..." I continue to laugh. Jeez Matt can be silly sometimes... "Are you happy?" He still hasn't actually said anything. Well, nothing confirming the way he is feeling about this whole situation... Matt leans in, resting his forehead against mine and smiles.

"Over the fucking moon." He whispers.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." I say, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I am just so fucking happy.

"Abbie, what is it?" Matt wiped his thumb across my cheek, wiping the escaped tear away.

"You've made my life everything I thought I could never have." I say softly as I smile at Matt. "You've given me the world Matt, everything I could ever possible want."

"And I have you. The only thing I could ever want..."

.

..

...

* * *

_Mussy ending, I know... Oh well, suck it up, it's over now... :D _


End file.
